Just You And Your Hand Tonight
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Ten Year Bazooka strikes! Both Yamamoto and Tsuna are sent to future and meet their adult self. What's more? Their future self are fighting! In fact, Adult Yamamoto is punished. No-sex for a week! But Tsuna doesn't say anything about doing his younger self or putting it in him! And whoa, how did they end up in a foursome? Yaoi. Lemon. Selfcest. TYL!80 x TYL!27 x 80 x 27. Foursome.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. Lemon. Foursome. Selfcest. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). TYL!80 x 80. TYL!27 x 27. 8027. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Just You And Your Hand Tonight -** **Chapter 1**

"But It's My Birthday Today!"

 _This sucks. I don't get it. It's my birthday today and Tsuna's been ignoring me since yesterday. We still talk with each other but it's different. He's being somewhat distant on purpose._

It was roughly around the evening of April 24th when the now 25-years-old Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, was cursing his sad fate, lying on his bed with his handsome face turned into a sulking scowl, disapproving the situation. He was still wearing his long-sleeved teal shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows; he previously removed his black suit and laid it on top of the brown-cushioned sofa located not far from his bed. He let his spiky black hair touching the comfortable white pillow, seamlessly making a distinguishable contrast. He was now lying supine on his bed, facing up his ceiling, with his arms tucked neatly under the pillow where he laid his head.

 _I even ended up sleeping in my room last night because Tsuna said he wanted to sleep alone._

He remembered clearly what Tsuna said to him _._

 _Just you and your hand tonight, Takeshi._

He mentally mimicked Tsuna's words, feeling incredibly annoyed. He didn't even know why Tsuna acted cold towards him. He felt like he did nothing wrong. Tsuna might have been overreacting! He didn't deserve to be punished like this. And clearly, he didn't deserve this happened right on his birthday.

 _But what did I do wrong?! I don't get it. I didn't do anything. Okay, we might have argued two days ago. But it was nothing much. Tsuna was the one being stubborn. And I already apologized to him!_

He tried to remember what happened two days ago, deliberately reminiscing on his past fight with his Tuna-fish. It was not really a fight. It was more like an argument. Yamamoto was being heavily possessive and acting slightly mean towards Tsuna's meeting partner, the head leader of Pettine family. It didn't end just that. Yamamoto even stepped in during their meeting, snatched Tsuna from his seat, pulled him into a tight hug, threw a scolding v _affanculo_ glare towards the Pettine famiglia boss, Alessandro Verdini, and said in front of everyone, 'This one here is mine.'

 _And now Tsuna is punishing me to prove his point._

Again, Yamamoto Takeshi cursed in his mind as he rolled around the bed to his side, feeling saddened due to his lonesome. He was not a violent person. But when it came to his Tuna-fish, he was as if turned to a territorial predator who was overprotectively ruthless of what he owned.

 _This really sucks._

All this waiting without knowing what to do was something that Yamamoto did not favor. He didn't like it. He felt lonely. He felt empty. His body felt like its missing something. His soul felt drained, ached to its deepest core. His arms felt loose and heavy. He needed something to cling onto. He needed someone for him to hug close, tight and warm inside the loving embrace of Yamamoto Takeshi. And that person was none other than his Tsuna.

 _Damn. I miss Tsuna already._

His heart clenched. Takeshi might not seem to be the type that would bother about his emotions too much, but deep down, he was just like a kid who lost his treasured toy. Not to mention, having a baseball ace background made him to always be competitive and hard on himself whenever he did something wrong.

 _My Tuna-fish… I miss you so much… Don't you miss me too? I know you do…_

Yamamoto closed his eyes shut, picturing Tsuna was sleeping beside him, cuddling in bed under the blanket together with him. His expression was gloomy, still obviously troubled by the fact that Tsuna wasn't here lying on his arms. It still felt empty sadly. He really missed Tsuna's body on his arms. It was like a phantom-limb syndrome. He missed the warmth and the relaxing feeling coming from hugging his lover. And now he was holding his pillow, imagining that it was Tsuna. It felt a bit nice. Better, anyways. It soothed his heart just by a little, but hey, it's better than nothing.

All of a sudden…

KA-BOOM!

Takeshi was quickly alerted by the shocking explosion coming from the other side of his bed. He couldn't see much on what happened because the abundantly pink smoke coming out of the explosion was covering his sight, blurring out his vision. In fact, he could only see a faint silhouette of a spiky haired boy. Judging from the look of it, this was definitely because of the infamous Ten Year Bazooka. Wonder what happened?

"Woah, what's that?"

 _Where am I? This room looks so cool! Whose room is this?_

The younger Yamamoto wondered to himself as he sauntered his eyes around through the dissipating smokes. And there he was! The fifteen years old baseball loving teen was sitting on top of the bed, positioned not far from the older Takeshi. All that he could remember was he got hit by something and then everything just went blur and overly pink.

 _Ahh, I get it. It's the Ten Year Bazooka! No wonder there's my younger version here._

The older Yamamoto came into conclusion after he saw his younger self sitting on the other side of his bed. He proceeded to sit up from his position and propped his body with both of his arms. He might not know a lot about the Ten Year Bazooka but he knew it would usually get fixed after around five minutes. Or it was supposed to be anyway. And besides, why not enjoy it? This kind of thing didn't happen every day.

"Yo!" the Rain guardian greeted the baseball teen happily, letting himself be known.

"Woah! Who are you? You look like me!" The younger Yamamoto looked surprised.

"No, no. _You_ look like me." He explained himself, giving a huge emphasis on the word.

"That's true. We both look alike! How come?" He smiled joyfully, curiosity filled his chest profusely.

"Guess!" The older Yamamoto reciprocated his younger self. He felt excited. Not in a perverted way. It felt like he was playing a game and it really interested him.

"Are you my long-lost brother?"

"Nope. Try again." He chuckled happily after answering the question.

"My uncle?" The baseball ace asked inquisitively. He felt a little bit weird after realizing how weird it was.

"Hey, do I look that old to be called that?" Adult Yamamoto gave out a disapproving look. He didn't want to be called old. Not by his younger self especially.

"Not really, no. Uhh… My older brother from a different mom? What would that make us? Step-brothers? Didn't know Oyaji was that fit… Maybe back when he was still young…" Now he felt weirder. He clearly did not want to imagine Tsuyoshi in any sexual way ever.

"Hahaha, you're really funny! Let me tell you. I am you but ten years later. You're having your fifteenth birthday today, right? I'm having my twenty-fifth birthday." Adult Yamamoto explained it deliberately, feeling slightly responsibility as the matured one.

"Ohh, okay! That's really cool!" Young Takeshi replied with a shining grin to his older self.

"Right?!" Older Takeshi gave a knowing smile, agreeing to what his younger version said.

"Yes! So, you are really me?" He asked playfully. He didn't look like he grasped the whole idea here.

"Yes."

"Okay!"

"Cool." For some reason, Takeshi knew what his younger self was going to ask.

"You are really me?" And there he asked again.

"Yeah. I told you many times already!"

"I do. It just feels funny! I am staring at my future self right now. I look somewhat different!" The milk-loving baseball teen looked amused. He felt awesome looking at his older self. He became a tall and sexy mafia hunk in the future. Definitely something that he was proud of!

"I know right! I am cool." The Rain guardian smiled in agreement, feeling proud of himself too.

"You are! And also taller! And, and, bigger. And more muscled too! Oh, what's that on your right chin? A scar?" The younger Yamamoto leaned in closer toward his older self as he stared at the right side of his chin. He felt intrigued with that scar. He agreed that it complimented his looks even more.

"Ahh, this? Well, it was actually really silly—" Adult Yamamoto put his finger right on his scar for a second, touching it softly, before he then scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed that his younger self staring at him so intensely that he felt like the baseball teen was drilling holes with his eyes.

"Ohh! Since you are me from the future, can I ask you something?"

He didn't even get to finish explaining where he got his scar from and yet he was stopped by another question from the curious Yamamoto.

"Sure. Shoot it."

"Did I become a professional baseball player?" Younger Takeshi's hazel eyes glistened in anticipation. He was dying to know if he was able to achieve his dream or not.

"Oh, you wanna know about that. Not sure if I am supposed to tell you that." The Rain guardian looked slightly dilemmatic, he wasn't entirely sure if he should tell anything about the future to his younger self. He didn't want to crush his dream or something.

"C'mon, tell me. I am curious!" He got pushy and jumpy, clinging dearly toward his older self.

"Well then, the answer is no." He decided to answer it after he gave it a thought for a moment.

"No to what?"

"No to the professional baseball player." Adult Yamamoto stated matter-of-factly. He really hoped he didn't crush his younger self dream.

"Ehh?! Why?! D-Did I somehow become bad?" The baseball loving teen looked devastated. He didn't want to know that he somehow got bad at baseball later.

"Uhh, no. It's just that you found— Find? Will find? Whatever, I'm never good at grammar—other thing that is way more important than baseball." The Rain guardian soothed the raven-haired boy calmly as he reached out his hand to pat his head gently.

"Like what?" He threw a confused look toward the other guy. He might have a slight idea about it but he couldn't exactly pinpoint it.

"You know that one person who is always in your mind. That you always miss and love so much because you feel like he really understands you? That one person that can easily turn your life upside down, make your heart beat faster and at the same time stop from beating?"

Older Takeshi's heart fluttered deeply as happiness started bombarding his veins, spreading throughout his chest. He felt this undying warmth filling his chest, circling and emanating inside whenever he thought about his Tsuna. He felt happy. And proud. But mostly, he felt lucky. He felt lucky that he could be together with Tsuna.

He didn't even feel bad that at one point he decided to give up his dream as a professional baseball player and decided to follow Tsuna, joining the Vongola Famiglia, serving his boss as his Rain. He didn't even care anymore about his old dream. He had Tsuna now. Tsuna was his dream, his inspiration and his everything. And gladly, his feelings were reciprocated irrevocably.

"W-Whoa… H-How did you know about my Tsuna?! Our relationship is still a secret!"

"Hahaha, I am you after all. And let me tell you this, you and Tsuna are still together in a relationship even after ten years."

"Really? That's awesome!" His face turned to a pleased smile.

"I know right. Tsuna is just the best."

"Ohh! Where is Tsuna? I mean the future one! I wanna see what he looks like!" Younger Yamamoto climbed down from the bed, got up excitedly and walked around, heading to the door.

"Well… He is probably busy with his works." Adult Yamamoto gave a concerned smile. He didn't want to worry his younger self that they were having a small fight. It wasn't even worth mentioning. He was also embarrassed to admit that they had a fight because of his stupidity.

"Aww. That's too bad. I really want to meet him too." He went back to his future self and proceeded to sit on the corner of the bed. His face looked disappointed.

"Sigh. I know. I want to meet him too. He didn't change a lot to tell you the truth. He grew taller. His face looks a little bit more matured and his personality too. But that's it. He's still my favorite Tuna-fish."

The grown-up Takeshi got up and positioned himself to sit right beside his younger self, on the edge of his bed. He then gave a small encouraging back rub toward the raven-haired boy.

"Ahh. I see. Well, that's really good. But I changed a lot though."

"Not really." The Rain guardian shook his head; a shy smile was formed on his lips.

"I mean, look! I have a six-pack!" The younger Yamamoto reached out his hands toward his adult self and with a single tuck; he lifted up the teal shirt that adult Yamamoto was wearing, exposing his muscled body.

There he could see adult Yamamoto's body. His abs was tan, ripped, and muscled, forming a perfectly shaped six-pack. People would be either completely jealous just by staring at it or wanting to lick it up. His pecs muscles were formed, bulged, and hard. He must have hit the gym regularly to have that effortlessly hot body. Or maybe his night sex-ventures with Tsuna contributed to it. He also had soft thin black hair formed like a trail under his belly button, going down to his crotch.

"Hey, hey. You really shouldn't be undressing people just like that." The grown-up Yamamoto flushed red a little. It's not like he was the type to get embarrassed of being shirtless. Heck, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. He's fucking hot. Tsuna would totally agree to that. It's just that he was taken aback by the sudden move.

But seriously though, he's really one to talk. Not like he'd never done that to Tsuna. He did that lots of times, undressing his Tuna or groping him with or without consent.

"But it's amazing! Oh, what about down there? Did it change a lot too?" Yamamoto grinned out his best innocent smile while asking that not-so-innocent question.

Down there? What the hell, he wanted to see someone else's private?! How that was even a normal question to ask?

"Down there? You mean _that_? Wanna take a peek?" Adult Yamamoto gave a knowing perverted smirk to his younger self.

"Yeah!"

"Uhh, on second thought, Tsuna won't like it if he finds out." If Tsuna were here, he would immediately shake his head in disapproval. These two perverts were just incorrigibly hopeless lost cause.

"Come on! I'll show you mine but you have to show me yours! Deal?"

"Deal! I guess it's okay since we are both me."

The grown-up Takeshi quickly put his hands on his waist to unbuckle his belt. After he unlocked the locks, he pulled his belt out in a steady move. He unbuttoned his pants in one go, revealing his dark blue boxer, along with a tenting hard-on under the confinement. He was already hard due to Tsuna's infamous 'no sex for a week' punishment. He had been holding his pent-up frustration for two days. Two fucking days. That's almost like 2 months of not doing it in Takeshi's time!

Just when he was going to pull down the zipper, his younger self interrupted him and took control to lower it down. Slowly, with his eyes looking at the other guy as if pleading, 'Can I?' the younger Yamamoto grabbed the hem of adult Takeshi's boxer and slid it down, leaving adult Takeshi's erection off from its confinement. He grabbed it a little bit and inspected it for just a little. The sudden touch from his hand gave out a pleasured moan from his older self as he stared in awe.

"Woah! It's really big!" Yamamoto looked surprised.

There he could see Takeshi's huge, thick and veiny, eight-inch cock; standing out proudly, fully erect, adorned with the glistening, sticky pre-cum drizzling right on its head, and enlarged veins that printed apparently on its shaft. The girth was probably as thick as a regular beer can. No need a genius to figure out that Takeshi was sure hard as fuck.

"It's because I'm pent-up already. Tsuna and I haven't really done it since—" He stopped explaining it, realizing that he didn't want to bring up the fact that Tsuna was punishing him. "Never mind that. You strip as well."

The Rain guardian delicately reached out his hands toward the younger Yamamoto's crotch, unbuttoning his jeans with a fast movement, while the raven-haired boy was busy touching and staring at the huge cock in front of him, admiring it in amazement. With a single tuck, the older Yamamoto quickly pulled down the boy's light blue boxer as he then pulled out a smaller, semi-hard cock from its sheath.

"See, you're not really bad yourself." Adult Yamamoto complimented the younger one's penis as he stroked it a little bit.

Younger Yamamoto's cock wasn't so bad either. It was limp for now, semi-hard, but if it were to get fully erected, it would probably reach around six-inches. Of course, it would lose in comparison with his adult's ver.

"But yours is really huge! And thick! The size is even thicker than my wrist!"

"Hahaha! That's what Tsuna always said!" Grown-up Takeshi laughed freely, remembering that Tsuna used to complain that when he was going to put it in,

"To be fair, yours is not erect yet. Just do a few strokes and then…"

He slowly pumped the teenager's cock up and down, gently feeling it getting bigger on his hands. The sensation made Yamamoto to moan in pleasure. His face looked like he was really enjoying it. The blood started to rush in his dick as it started to eventually erect.

"See, it's getting bigger."

"Woah, it is! I'm still no match for yours though!"

"Well, yeah. Try again after ten years maybe." Adult Yamamoto chuckled, feeling somewhat proud that he won the show-off competition.

"But it really does feel good…"

"Doesn't it?" He smirked out his best evil rape face towards the younger teen.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, do me too." The older Yamamoto insisted, realizing that he was the only one working his hands on to service the baseball teen.

"Oh… Okay!" The raven-haired boy agreed to reciprocate as he wrapped his hands around adult Yamamoto's huge cock and pumped it up and down, milking the pre-cum coming out from its head, swirling his thumb around the tip. The sudden sensation sent shiver down to the Rain guardian's spine, making him wince up his face in pleasure.

"You can't possibly expect to enjoy this all by yourself. It's completely fine! Imagine it like we are just jerking off to ourself. No harm for that, right?"

"I guess so. Let's see who can get the other to come first!"

"Hahaha, deal! You are ten years too early to challenge me."

"We'll find out! I won't give up just yet!"

After a few minutes of stroking, pumping, and pleasuring each other's cock, the pent-up feeling inside their chests was starting to reach its limit. The teen Yamamoto's cock was fully hard, twitching and oozing pre-cum abundantly down to its shaft from its tip, while the adult Yamamoto's cock was contracting periodically, hugely swollen on its now fully erect state that it started to look painful. The length probably almost reached nine-inches. This mutual jerking off was actually a really good idea to satisfy his needs.

"Hey, I'm close…" Adult Yamamoto said as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold his climax back, not wanting to lose to his younger self.

"Me too…" Yamamoto whimpered in pleasure as he could feel his adult version clenched his cock steadfastly, he knew he was going to come soon, "Together?"

"Yeah." The grown-up Takeshi nodded in agreement.

And that was when the door to Yamamoto's room was opened.

"Hey, Takeshi. I think the Ten Years Bazooka hit again. My younger self is here and… What the— "

"Hieeee! Ya-Yamamoto! W-What are you guys doing?!"

There they were, standing in a total shock upon the sight in front of them. Adult Tsuna was flabbergasted. He just saw his lover molesting the younger version of him. As for younger Tsuna? The sight was too much for him and that's why he hid himself behind his adult self.

"Seriously, Takeshi? You and your younger self?" Adult Tsuna gave out a rhetorical question as his face was still lost in disbelief. He knew that his boyfriend was a pervert. But he didn't know that Yamamoto would be that desperate to use his past self to get a release!

Busted. Takeshi was so busted. He couldn't even make an excuse as they were both caught red-handed, touching each other's cock, mutually jerking off together.

"Tsuna?! W-wait! I can explain!"

"Ahh! W-wait! Don't move any closer!" the younger Yamamoto warned the adult Tsuna jumpily. His face was torn between excitement and horror. He knew what would happen in seconds. They both clearly couldn't contain themselves anymore. And if Tsuna kept going near them…

Splurt. Splurt. Splurt.

And that was when both Yamamoto and his younger self released their pent-up frustration in a long spurt. They climaxed really hard as both of their bodies contracted simultaneously, with their expression writhed in orgasmic pleasure, shooting up the thick whitish liquid high all over the place… and some landed on Tsuna's face.

"…you have got to be kidding me. On my face? Seriously?"

"Well… I can explain… Uhh… Tuna cream mayo anyone?"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Who wants some TYL!80 x TYL!27 and 8027 foursome? I know I do.

Reviews are always appreciated!

I love reading your reviews.

Cheers!


End file.
